Enchanted:  Morgan's Ever After
by Randomnamesuffice
Summary: Morgan is 17 now and she is rather indifferent when it comes to happily-ever-after because of all her not-so-good relationships over time.One day,Nancy and Edward visit their old friends to invite them to a party for Edward's little brother.Hmm...R&R peez
1. Prologue

Intro

It's been eleven years, and I can still remember finding out that my father and Giselle shared "_true love's kiss._" I was beyond happy, the thought of a princess as my stepmother was the most joyous thing in the world! I was also ecstatic that Nancy wasn't going to be my new mother.

It wasn't like I hated Nancy Tremaine. She was always kind to me; it was only the fact that I was naïve and feared that she would become an evil witch of a mother, like in a fairytale. Daddy always assured me that she wouldn't try to replace my mother; he only didn't realize that wasn't my concern at all. I didn't want to have to become like Cinderella or Snow White… an indentured servant being mentally abused until my Prince Charming came to my rescue. And what's more, what if my Prince never came to my rescue? What then?

But the fact that Giselle is with us, I will never have to long for a rescue. All I have to worry about is finding a boyfriend, forget Prince Charming. I'm not in Giselle's Andalasia; there is no Prince in New York City.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you serious?" Dave yelled in the middle of the hall…in front of the entire student body, "You're breaking up with _me_? Why?" He cornered me in front of my locker.

I breathed in slowly; the smell of his disgusting chocolate-smelling Axe overpowered my senses, "Dave…" I closed my eyes, feeling guilty all of a sudden, "Trust me when I say this; it's not you-"

"Really? You're giving me that line? I can't believe this! What could I have possibly done for you to break it off after only one month" His eyes were pleading, which I must say was _really_ pathetic.

I snapped my eyes open and glared at him. I really didn't want to say all of this in public, but he was giving me no choice, "Oh my god, do you really want to know?" He nodded, crossing his arms. "Okay then, but before I give you them I'd like to say that it _has_ only been a month and you shouldn't be taking this so seriously." I paused and stared at him to make sure he understood that and didn't just blow that off. I assumed that he did because he stuffed his hands in his letterman jacket and started to fidget, "Now, first off; I am serious when I say that it isn't you. You are a nice guy, but I'm looking for something; traits that you just don't have. It's not a bad thing that you don't have them so don't fret over that. Second; you come with a package deal that I don't really want. I'm not the kind of girl who can date the quarterback and easily fit in to his world. I don't like the kind of attention that you're into, with all of the parties and such. I'm an artsy kind of girl, Dave; the only attention I like is when I finish a song with my mom at lessons." I was about to continue on when he interrupted me.

"Well, since we're being honest, do you mind if _I _say something?" I nodded, "I absolutely _hate_ when you call Mrs. Philip your mother. She is your _step_-mother!"

Not only was I pissed that he would say that, but I was also beyond baffled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Apparently he didn't hear me, because he just went on, "Your father only married Giselle because she was a ditzy, innocent, dumb girl who is beautiful and he can show her off to his people at work! She's too naïve to be a parent to anyone! So don't call her your mother!"

At that point I wanted to punch him more than anything. I was on the verge of banging his head on the locker when I remembered that we were at school. Students and teachers were staring at us…well, me. All the girls we looking at me as if saying, "_You're getting what you deserve."_

I turned back to looking at Dave, my eyes shooting daggers at him. I kept my composure, "I can understand that you're upset and need to lash out at someone and play the blame-game. Lash out at me, I don't care! But don't you dare, under _any_ circumstances, lash out at _my _family_, _verbally abuse _my_ _family_! I swear, if I ever hear you say something about Giselle; who _is_, for all intensive purposes, my mother, or any of my family again…I will ram your head through these lockers until you are out cold on the floor." He and his friends that had gathered close together before my threat started snickering. I looked at them and back at Dave, who I could see had fear in his eyes, " Oh, you don't believe I can do that, Dave? Honey, you know that I'm a black belt, you know that I kick box, and you _know_ that I'm an instructor at my self defense classes. Now are you really that hard-headed to test me?"

The entire hallway was silent, everyone staring at Dave to see what he would do. They all looked disappointed when his shoulders slumped. I wasn't surprised. So I gathered my things and started to walk out of the school when I heard Dave yell, "You know, they were right about you! You are a tease!"

I stopped walking, turned around, and smiled, "Have a great Christmas break, everyone! And Dave, remember that you can say all you want about me. But if you so much as peep a bad thing about my family, you're basically a dead man walking. Bye guys!" I turned and walked away.

R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 2

**TOOK ME A LONG ASS TIME, DIDN'T IT? lol I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter, I just wanted to get it over with so I can get to the actual GOOD stuff, and now that I don't have the lovely *cough* pressure of school work now that it's almost the end of the year, I will promise to update more lengthy (and good) chapters! BYEBYE 3 Oh, I almost forgot, Class of 2012 kicks patootie! ;)**

The traffic was beyond backed up after school, so I just took the subway home. At last I made it to our apartment and slumped down to the ground in front of the door and buried myself in between my knees.

It seemed like I stayed in that position for a lifetime, until Giselle tried to open the door…"Oh my, Morgan dear," she yelled, "Can you come and open the dooooooor?" as if I was in my room.

"Okay." I stood up and she stumbled through the threshold. I had to get a laugh out of that. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was alright, I guess. Why didn't you come over to help? The mice were in need of assistance, especially from the children," she smiled. After she got settled, she finally had a good look at me and frowned, "Morgan, what is it? You seem upset."

I looked to the floor, though I don't know why, "I kind of broke it off with Dave…"

"Oh, I see. And that is why you're upset." It wasn't a question as much as a statement.

I wanted to tell her what Dave really said, and I was about to, but then I remembered that we've had this conversation before. When they started dating Giselle, they knew (well, Dad knew) that there would be rumors going around. Of course there would be, I mean, he was dating Nancy for such a long time and then Giselle came along and changed everything my dad knew. But I have to say, again, that it was the best thing that happened to us. But the rumors spread so far that they ended up at my school. Need I say more? I was only six when Giselle stepped into our lives. I'm seventeen now, so I've had to deal with arrogant puritan minds for eleven years. "Yeah, I really thought Dave was different, but everyone I date seems to behave the same way!" I pretended that that was the reason for my frustration, and in a way it was… Every time I break it off with a guy, they always take a shot at Giselle and also call me names like I'm Hester Prynne or something. It's sad how they call me those kinds of things when it's not even accurate; they all seem to think that the Scarlett Letter was about a girl sleeping around with everyone in town. I'm only going to say this once; I am untouched and proud of it.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Tell you what, how about you and I have a movie night?" Giselle beamed when she asked this, and I was such a weakling when it came to her version of movie night, I couldn't refuse. So, I went into my room, and grabbed the giant (and I do mean GIANT) box of my old movies. Anything animated, anything musical, and ANYTHING with romance was in that box. Giselle came in and helped me drag the box into the living room.

"Is it just me, or did this box get smaller?" Giselle huffed.

"I think the collection just like expanded since last week." I laughed

* * *

We were into the last few minutes of Quest for Camelot when I went into the kitchen to make more popcorn. Once that was done, Dad got home and shot through the door. "Giselle? Morgan? Hello!" he yelled.

Giselle and I rushed to the front door, "What's wrong?" I shot back.

"You will never guess who I came across in my office today," He beamed at us and walked over to Giselle, "Hi, honey." he kissed her cheek.

"Who was it, dear?" Giselle inquired.

"Why don't I show you? Come in!" and the two people I saw could cause anyone to literally drop their jaw.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I read your comments and I do apologize that I haven't updated since February. I'm not going to promise that my hiatusness will change, but I hope you're still keeping faith that I will update. Sooner rather than later, God willing! Love the reviews; it's what keeps me going…little upset that everyone guessed who it was at the door. But, honestly, how hard of a guess could it have been? So I can't blame anyone. But I was seriously thinking of making it Nathanial and Pip, just to say, "Ha! You all were wrong!" But that would have been mean, and I find it very hard to be mean. Oh! Please check out my new story, or preview of a story, for HoND. In case some of you noobs don't know what that is, it's Hunchback of Notre Dame. I posted it on Fiction Press first but I think it will get more views on here seeing as it is sort of fan-fiction like. It has a work-in-process title: Unknown Territories. **

**Any who… Enjoy Chapter 3 of Morgan's awesome adventure.**

**P.S. I saw Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 2 recently, who else cried and thought that the writers did a splendid job on doing Snape's memories? Given, it was incredibly short compared to the book, but … *cross fingers*maybe they'll have mercy on us Severus lovers and give us an uncut version on the DVD? Sorry! Here you go!**

My jaw didn't drop, however. I'm not _that_ cliché or Mary Sue, whatever you'd like to call it. But I was shocked at seeing Prince Edward and Nancy at our door.

I would have been embarrassed had Edward worn that awful gaudy outfit he wore last time I had seen him, which _was_ when I was six. Thankfully, Nancy probably insisted that he wear more inconspicuous attire. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue button-up showing a white T-shirt underneath and a black (or really dark blue, I'm not too sure) business-like jacket, only it wasn't buttoned up. It was just hanging there like a dead fish. It didn't look bad or anything, in fact, he looked really good, like normal good.

"Oh my, Nancy!" My mother beamed, pulling poor Nancy into one of Giselle's inescapable hugs. Nancy only smiled timidly and returned the embrace.

Looking at her now, Nancy didn't seem as scary as she was when I was younger. Come to think of it, she seemed scared herself. I could understand that, being away from this world, let alone New York, for so long, it must have been frightening to come from a fairytale land and immediately get hit with loud noises and rude people all around. Edward didn't seem as frightened, though I suspected that was because he didn't want to be perceived as anything but brave and princely-like.

"Hello, Edward." I said smiling.

He looked at me quizzically and held out his hand, I took it, "And who might you be, young lady?"

Nancy laughed at her husband, "Honey, that's Morgan," she turned to look at me, "My goodness, Morgan. You've grown up so much, and so beautiful," she smiled at Robert.

I blushed furiously, "Thanks." I muttered.

"Morgan," Edward seemed to have trouble remembering me, putting his finger to his chin in puzzlement, "Not that little girl I saw when-"

"Yeah, me." I squirmed, not really knowing why.

"Has it really been that long?" He turned to ask his wife, then back to me, "How old are you, might I ask?"

"Seventeen," I said, kind of in a proud way, only because I was turning the big eighteen in a few weeks.

Edward and Nancy both exchanged an odd look, like they knew something we didn't know. Giselle had a confused face when seeing the couple's exchange, but realization dawned upon her. So only my dad and I were left the confused.

"Why don't I get us all something to drink?" Giselle suggested and leaned in to speak to me, "Sweetie, clean up the living room, will you please?" I nodded, "Nancy, would you like to help me?"

Nancy smiled, I could tell right away that there was absolutely no friction between them from when I was younger, and she followed Giselle to the kitchen.

**The creative flow is gone :/ I'll edit this later on when it kicks back in, I do promise that this chapter will be finished within a week *crossing fingers hopefully* ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Giselle and Nancy glided to the kitchen and the former waited for the door to close to speak, "You look absolutely radiant, Nancy, and I am so happy you and Edward are here…but, I have a strong feeling you're not here to visit."

Nancy had a guilt-ridden expression, "No, we're not." She fidgeted under Giselle's curious stare.

"By the way both of you looked at each other when Morgan mentioned her age, I'm assuming it has to do with Prince Ethan." Giselle pressed.

"I really shouldn't say, since it was Edward's idea to come here. So _he_ should be the one to ask."

Giselle was a little amused, "It was Edward's idea? I thought he hated it here."

Nancy smiled, "Well, technically, it was Nathaniel's idea to visit you all," she was about to continue but Giselle had to interject.

"Nathaniel's been here, though, and he hasn't gone back to Andalasia, has he?"

"No, he hasn't physically been back. We found Narissa's lair and used her magic to be able to talk freely to him from time to time."

Giselle simply nodded not wanting to further the conversation if it would stray towards Narissa. She cast her eyes down while grabbing the glasses and filling them with ice. Placing them perfectly apart from one another on a platter dish, she filled them to the brim with fresh lemonade. The whole time there was a reverent silence between the two ladies, and although there was no palpable tension, the need to fill the quiet was strong.

Wanting to help, Nancy opened the refrigerator and took out some grapes, strawberries, and apples. After washing her hands, she individually pulled each grape from the stem and threw the still firm ones in a snack bowl.

Giselle noticed this and said, "Nancy, you don't need to do that. I've got it…"

"No, Giselle. I want to help." She looked at Giselle with sincerity, the brunette wanted to show in however little way that she had no ill feelings towards Edward's ex-fiancé.

If she thought about it, both women stole each other's intended. She was with Robert for five long years and suddenly this seemingly insane, at that moment in time; woman fell into his life and changed everything. Robert became a different man in those few days, even if he didn't realize it. Nancy wanted to believe that Giselle wasn't in their lives to steal him away, that she was merely there by fate to make Robert realize that sporadic romance was needed in a relationship. That wasn't the case though. Giselle didn't come to steal Robert away; in fact, she didn't even realize she loved him until the Ball. Nancy knew the moment Robert fully realized his feelings for the princess-to-be. The music ended, Robert and Nancy bowed to one another, and Robert glanced up at the top of the staircase in complete adoration. She had to admit, Giselle was a vision to behold that night. And if it weren't for the fact that Edward and she were there, nothing would have stopped the two from admitting their feelings for one another the moment they began their enchanting dance.

Nancy also had to admit that she was sort of glad that Robert was the one for Giselle. She got to witness a classic fairy tale moment, and even Edward was smiling when his fiancé woke up at someone else's hand. It was a joyous, romantic moment and it proved that the two were meant to be together.

"_What about me?_" Nancy thought while looking at her wedding band. All it took for her to fall in love was a man putting a shoe on her foot. When he said that it was a perfect fit, she knew. She looked up to her previous dance partner's eyes, for neither looked at each other at that time. They were more invested in Giselle and Robert's perfectly romantic waltz. She noticed that his eyes sparkled like stars and held the same adoration that her ex had for his ex.

She was pulled from her memory as Giselle handed her the cutting board, an apple corer, and a knife. She smiled at the small redhead. "So how has things been in Andalasia? How is Pip?"

Nancy rolled her eyes in amusement at the chipmunk's name, "He's as popular as ever. Since his book came out, his head has gotten to the size of a football."

Giselle's eyebrows shot up at the statement, "He wrote a book? What is it about?"

"The title is 'Silence Isn't Golden', that's all I'll say about it." Both girls laughed.

Yes, both girls knew there was no bitterness towards each other.


End file.
